Soon
by Cassidy
Summary: LAvender thinking about love and tuh duh Ron appears would ahve made Lavy Hermioen but I wanted tow ork with a cahracter not often used please r/r


1 Soon  
  
1.1 I know there's someone, somewhere, someone…  
  
Lavender Brown sighed into her pillow, days seem to pass by slower and slower. She'd never find some sort of happiness in her pathetic little existence. Sure she had friends and popularity, and it wasn't like she was ugly or stupid. The only problem Lavender had was that she lacked something that truly made her smile. She had no one to share her talents with and no one to explain things too, even her best friend never took the time to listen to her. She only wanted someone to discover who she really was, and somone to know the truth. Lavender would love that person, she would love them with all of her heart no matter who they were. But as time passed by, Lavender began to think such people only existed in her mind.  
  
1.2 Who's sure to find me soon.  
  
Sometimes Lavender just wanted to give up, surely someone, whoever they were didn't happen to be worth all of this trouble. If a day passed where Lavender didn't feel some kind of torment, blame or shame she had missed it on the calendar. Would it matter is she found that person who could make her smile without trying so hard? Taking the time to make her smile was enough, the fact that you put effort into to it was even more flattering, but Lavender wanted someone to connect. Maybe somewhat like a puzzle piece. It didn't matter though Lavender had lost all the energy to keep looking, she had lost her will. She was so stressed with school and home, and with Voldermort regaining power everything was so screwed up. Lavender kept going though because she knew a better day was coming and even though things seemed pretty horrible at the moment, she knew when the Sun set the Moon always provided a little light and the Sun had to rise again sometime.  
  
1.3 After the rain goes there are rainbows…  
  
Lavender began to cry what must have been tears of relief, she never thought she would be the one to talk herself up. She could do this on her own until she found what she was looking for. She was going to find too, and no problems would get into her way. Then thoughts of 'you're wrong' crossed her mind, a new wave of fear reaching shore. If she failed her life would feel like a waist of days and hours. So many times she had done this, make herself believe only to fall. Lavender needed someone to catch her fall. She believed she would find someone someday, she had never doubted that, she had doubted if she would find the right person. Sometimes she even thought maybe her person had already found someone to replace her spot in their heart, but now she had no clue. Lavender Brown was confused without any help, when she found her crème she would know. She had promised herself that, but when she found it would she be willing to use it, or even able. Her energy seemed spent, like money gone to waist.  
  
I'll find my rainbow soon.  
  
She ad often dreamed in her mind about the perfect day, a day where she found her savior. Lavender wanted her life like a story book, she wanted to live happily ever after. These things were her dreams, her dreams were only fairy tales. And even in the wizarding world living a fairy tale was pretty impossible. She felt as if this was some game she was playing and that she was screwing up because she was making the wrong moves. The wrong moves. Those seem to be the only moves she ever made.  
  
1.4 And soon it won't be just pretend…  
  
If Lavender found happiness she would look at life differently. She would believe in dreams, she would believe in miracles. She frown never and laugh often, she'd make more wishes and live more life. She go out barefooted in Winter, dress warm in the Summer. Lavender might even go so far as to yell "Come one world get me, I don't believe in heartache no more." At least that always happened in her stories.  
  
Soon a happy ending.  
  
Lavender would have to seek what she wanted. Seek and you would find, you never found anything if you did not look. Of course that was Lavender's problem, she wanted to be found. But if looking was what it took it was Lavender who'd do it. She was up to anything that would turn her frown upside down. Love would do that, Lavender Brown would have to find love.  
  
1.5 Love can you hear me?  
  
But where to look? Yes another problem, Lavenders world seem to be filled with them. I was like swimming in an endless ocean filled with every sort of problem, she felt lucky to be alive after all the trials and tribulations. Perhaps love was near, but she'd need a sign to know.  
  
1.6 If you're near me, sing your song…  
  
Lavender snapped out of her musings as a red head known to her as Ron entered the Common Room. "Hey Lavender" Ron said sitting across from her. She looked at Ron, was their a reason he was here? In the middle of her thinking? At first Lavender got annoyed but then she looked at Ron in a new light. He looked different, he looked good. There was only one way to be sure Lavender wasn't desperate though. "You know Harry?" Lavender asked. "Huh?" Ron said breaking out of some sort of trance. That did it he had obviously been thinking the same thing as Lavender just a little bit late.  
  
1.7 Sure and strong…  
  
"You want to o for a butterbeer?" Ron asked. "Oh yeah sure!" Lavender said grabbing her cloak from the chair. She put her hand in his as they set off for Hogsmeade.  
  
And soon. 


End file.
